Sweet Pretenses
by Jaya
Summary: They meet. Each knowing who they are, but names unnecessary. Drawn like a moth to a flame.


Title: Sweet Pretenses  
Author: Jaya  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
Rating: PG-15 (to be safe)   
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. The   
song at the end of this is the end of a song called 'You Look So Fine'   
by Garbage. I would have called it You Look So Fine, but I've already   
written a story called that. Damn.  
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe and my only link to the outside   
world. At: jacey111@yahoo.com. or rainbows@purpleturtle.com. You decide.   
Summary: They meet. Each knowing who they are, but names unnecessary.   
Drawn like a moth to a flame.  
Note: This was my attempt at a more somber fic (well I tried to write a dark   
fic but couldn't. Damn.) Less silly, less happy.  
Did I succeed?  
  
******************  
SWEET PRETENSES  
******************  
  
The music pulsed sensually and darkly around her.   
  
She danced by herself, and at the same time with everyone else out on the   
dance floor.   
  
All patrons reveling in the freedom that came with this place.  
  
She knew not what this place was, but she could feel the safety, the   
sanctuary of the place.   
  
But there was always the underlying danger.  
  
It was the danger that really attracted her.  
  
It attracted everyone here.  
  
Everyone who had been touched in the same way, either by being a creature   
from the dark, or contact with one.  
  
She raised her arms above her head, feeling her hair tumbling down in   
ringlets around her shoulders.  
  
She felt a pair of arms slide around her waist, and she leaned backwards.  
  
"You came," She murmured to the man who was oh so familiar to her, his hair   
looked dark in the dim lighting.  
  
"I will always come," He murmured in her ear.  
  
It was a game they played, they both knew who each other was, but used no   
names.  
  
It would be somehow less acceptable if they used names.  
  
He kissed a line of fire down her collarbone, and she sighed leaning right   
back against him.  
  
They were allowed to go quite far on the dance floor in this club.  
  
_Anything_ was allowed, short of ripping off your partner's clothes.  
  
There were always rooms upstairs for that anyway.  
  
She turned in his grasp and kissed him on the lips, both of them feeling it   
with every inch of their beings.  
  
The music had no words, only emotions that spread out and caught every single  
dancer on the floor.  
  
No one would be going home alone tonight.  
  
Actually, no one would be going home.  
  
He broke the kiss for a moment, staring into her eyes, with his emotions   
staring out of them for once.  
  
For once he had not bottled away his emotions like liquid that ran through   
his veins.   
  
Consuming him.  
  
Liquid fire.  
  
She leaned backwards, her hands barely supporting her around his neck, and   
they swayed like that for a few seconds.   
  
Just feeling the need to leave the shells that society made for them, in the  
night.   
  
Realizing, by day they would have to fade away to their normal existence's,  
only to be resumed when the night fell, when next they would come to the   
club.  
  
It was exclusive, and only the best could get in.  
  
She'd woken up one night after _that_ day, and told her parents she was going  
out. She'd known exactly where to go without being told.  
  
She'd arrived to find her name on the list.  
  
And then she'd found HIM.  
  
So they played their games.  
  
Her dance with darkness.  
  
His fling in the light.  
  
And enjoyed each others company.  
  
She ran her fingers through the silky locks of his mane, realizing, with some  
surprise that she loved him.  
  
Like he loved her.  
  
Like he had always loved her.  
  
Then she tilted her face up for another kiss from her lover.  
  
Because he _was_ her _ lover _ sometimes in more ways than one.  
  
They had realized after they had met the second time, that they could be many  
things to each other.  
  
But they would never be friends.  
  
They both had lives outside of each other, even though they loved each other.  
  
And it was only here, in the darkness, that they were truly able to do   
whatever took their fancy.  
  
Her lips curled into a smile, oh yes they'd learnt _that_ quickly.   
  
Anything goes in the club.  
  
She didn't even know the name of the club.  
  
If it had one anyway.  
  
If anyone knew it.  
  
She gasped as his hand brushed her breast.  
  
Oh, so it was getting late was it?  
  
"Maybe we should find a room?" He asked, she knew his mouth was curving into   
that delightfully wicked grin.  
  
His hand still playing, under her shirt, so her breath was a bit ragged.  
  
"Yes... lets."  
  
They led each other up the now familiar spiral staircase that led upstairs to  
_their_ room.   
  
It was actually theirs - no one else was allowed to use it.   
  
It was still dark, with only the moonlight seeping in through the open   
shutters lighting the room.  
  
They peeled of each others clothes, then lay back on the bed to begin the age  
long dance of completion.  
  
Later after she had fallen asleep, he lay propped up on one elbow, watching   
her and stroking her beautiful dark hair, and thinking how peaceful she   
looked.  
  
He took her in his arms, and she shifted in her sleep, resting her head upon  
his chest, and snuggling into it.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, and realized in the three years they had been  
meeting for their weekly trysts, he had never once said he loved her.  
  
She stirred and he kissed her on the forehead, and told her to go back to   
sleep.  
  
Smiling slightly she complied.  
  
Why make life more difficult than it already was?  
  
They had their own separate lives to lead.  
  
Neither needed or really wanted the interference of the other in their life.  
  
Not at the moment anyway.  
  
Neither of them had said they loved each other.  
  
But they knew it.  
  
It was implicit in their relationship. Words were not needed.  
  
It was enough, but not for forever.  
  
But for now, they were nameless lonely people.  
  
Finding solace in each other.  
  
It was enough to pretend.  
  
They were happy.  
  
But one day, both their dreams would come true.  
  
**Drown in me  
One more time  
  
Hide inside  
Me tonight  
  
Do what you  
Want to do  
  
Just pretend  
Happy end  
  
Let me know  
Let it show  
  
Ending with  
Letting go  
  
Ending with  
Letting go  
  
Ending with  
Letting go  
  
Let's pretend  
Happy end**  
  
**************************************************************************  
And there was my second fic. Thoughts, anyone? I know it was kind of weird,   
and my titles leave something to be desired but by the time a fic has wrung   
my inspiration out of me (logically) I'm to drained to think of a brilliant   
title. Bye, oh yeah comments of ANY kind will be read screamed at, possibly  
flamed back at if that criticism is not constructive. You have been warned.  
  
Jaya.  



End file.
